The Second Devil of Deimon
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Hiruma akhirnya lulus dari Deimon. . Tapi ternyata terror di Deimon tidak berakhir ! Penerus sang iblis adalah seorang gadis ! Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya ? -my first fanfic, ONESHOT- RnR please ! Review apapun diterima ! Mohon bantuannya ! .


The Second Devil of Deimon ~what that's a girl??~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Type : ONESHOT

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Genre : General/Humour

Rated : T

* * *

"Sena !" dari kejauhan Mamori memanggil Sena yang sedang berdiri di depan aula smu deimon .  
"Ah, kak mamori sudah datang !" Sena menyambutnya .  
"Ayo, cepat masuk !" Sena menyuruh Mamori memasuki aula . Mereka berdua tersenyum riang . Di dalam aula Musashi, Yukimitsu, Kurita, dan Hiruma sudah menunggunya .

Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlima berdiri di deimon sebagai siswa, karena hari ini, adalah hari kelulusan mereka . Sementara itu, hari ini pula Sena dkk naik ke kelas 3 . Dan tidak seperti biasanya, acara kelulusan hari ini digabung dengan acara kenaikan kelas & penerimaan siswa baru . Mungkin karena ada yang mengancam pak kepsek ? Tapi siapa ? Tahun lalu sih, ada Hiruma. .

"Sena, tidak terasa ya, sekarang kita sudah kelas 3. ."  
"Iya, dulu waktu aku baru diterima disini aku disambut meriah oleh kak Hiruma dan kak Kurita, ehehe. ."  
"Tapi sekarang, kita akan berpisah dengan mereka. ."  
"Iya, tidak ada lagi, kak Hiruma yang dengan kejamnya melatuh kita. ." *tega bener si sena=.=*  
"Tidak ada lagi kak Hiruma yang berlatih passs denganku. ." *monta baik banget X'3*  
"Tidak ada lagi kak Hiruma. . . ."

*kenapa mereka berdua jadi ngomongin hiruma mulu ?*

"Oi, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan sedikit surprise sama mereka ?" ajak Juumonji .  
"Ahaahaaa~ super nice idea, monsieur Juumonji !" balas Taki .  
"Oh, tumben"  
"Otakmu jalan !" kata Kuroki & Togano, berlanjut dengan benjol di kepala mereka yang dibuat Juumonji . Sena & Monta tersenyum, mereka pun segera menuju ruang klub amefuto .

Sementara itu, siswa-siswa kelas 3 yang lulus masih mrndapat sedikit 'ceramah' dari pak wakepsek, pak kepseknya sendiri sekarang sedang memberikan pidato untuk siswa-siswa kelas 1 yang baru .

"Ah brengsek, masih upacara penerimaan siswa baru toh. ." kata seseorang diluar pagar smu deimon dengan ketus . Siapa dia sebenarnya ?

"Yah. .anak-anak sekalian. .bapak tahu kalian sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan pidato bapak, tapi bapak harapkan kalian bisa jadi siswa deimon yang berprestasi. ." pak kepsek berbicara namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar .  
"Lalu, semoga tahun ini tidak ada lagi orang li. .ehm, anak nakal yang suka memeras seperti pada tahun-tahun lalu. ." *hiruma maksudnya*

Di dalam aula. . .  
"Kayaknya dari tadi banyak yang ngomongin gue," kata Hiruma .

"Lalu. . ." belum selesai pak kepsek berbicara tiba-tiba semua yang ada di lapangan dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang melompati gerbang smu deimon . Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan siapapun di sekitarnya . Terus berjalan ke arah pak kepsek .  
"Heh pak kepsek, sampai kapan bapak mau bicara hal yang nggak jelas kayak gitu ? Kalau bapak tahu nggak ada yang dengerin ya udah ! Dibubarin aja napa ?" kata orang yang tidak dikenal itu sambil menggenggam kerah baju pak kepsek . Di depan semua murid baru deimon . Bahkan siwa-siswa kelas 2 & 3 yang baru juga melihat dari jendela gedung .

Siapa orang itu sebenarnya ? Jelas-jelas dia murid baru deimon, tapi. . Tapi dia berbeda ! Jelas dia seorang gadis karena dia memakai rok . Tapi. . Bajunya dikeluarkan, jasnya tidak dikancing, dan dia membawa. .sebuah katana dipinggangnya. . Rambutnya di-shaggy sebahu dan dicat pirang . Siapa dia ??

"Tu. .tunggu, kamu murid baru kan ? Hentikan perlakuan kasar seperti ini. . Atau kau akan langsung dikeluarkan. ." ancam pak kepsek .  
"Hoo, berani ngeluarin siswa di hari pertamanya, hmm, kepala sekolah Deimon. ." gadis itu merogoh saku kiri jasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam . Nama buku itu. . 'Buku Ancaman' . Pak kepsek yang tidak asing dengan nama buku itu kaget tigaperempat mati *tanggung ya =w=* .  
"Ka. .kamu. .jangan-jangan. ." pak kepsek gemetaran .  
"Khukhu, upacaranya sudah selesai ya pak," gadis itu tersenyum seperti setan . Lalu dia kabur setelah sebelumnya membuat mulut pak kepsek berbusa . *buset ! diapain eak ?*

"Ya, sekarang, sepatah kata dari siswa yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, Youichi Hiruma. ." pak wakepsek mamanggil nama hiruma dengan penuh rasa ragu, akankah dia menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan yang bagus ? pak wakepsek tidak yakin. .  
"YA—HA !!!! Hei kalian semua orang-orang brengsek !" suaranya terdengar sampai seluruh sekolah .  
"Kelulusan gue bukan berarti berakhirnya terror dan Deimon Devilbats !! Dengan cara apapun loe-loe semua harus ngebentuk Deimon Devilbats yang lebih sempurna dari yang sebelumnya ! Inget, biar udah lulus pun ditangan gue masih ada 'Buku Ancaman'. . KEEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK" sambung Hiruma dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas . Sepertinya penghuni seluruh sekolah ternganga mendengar ucapannya tadi .  
"Aah, Hiruma. . ." Mamori terdengar sangat menyesal. .

Sementara itu di sisi sekolah yang lain. .  
"Suara itu. . ."

"Yak ! Persiapan selesai ! Mereka pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang kita siapkan di dalam !" Juumonji terdengar senang .  
"FUGO !!" Komusubi juga terdengar senang, dia telah mempersiapkan hadiah special untuk gurunya, Kurita .  
"Yaaaa! Mereka pasti kaget !" Suzuna muncul entah darimana .  
"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mereka, mereka pasti akan datang kesini !" Sena tersenyum pada Monta . Tapi tiba-tiba. . Seseorang muncul dari atas atap ruang klub Deimon Devilbats . Secara reflek Monta menangkapnya karena ia seorang gadis .  
"CATCH MAX !!!" Monta menangkap gadis itu, dengan badannya. . .*jadi monta yg babak belur*  
"Hm, lumayan juga, Raimon Tarou, ace receiver Deimon Devilbats, menarik. ." gadis itu beranjak dari atas Monta .  
"Siapa"  
"Kau"  
"Sebenarnya ??" tanya 3bersaudara Haa-Haa kompak .  
"Ah, maaf, aku hanya mau tanya, dimana kelas 1-2," gadis itu menjawab . Namun matanya menatap tajam pada Sena . Tanpa disadari dia berlari ke arah Sena sambil menghunus katananya . Sena tersentak kaget dan langsung melawan dengan devilbat ghost lalu menekuk tangan kiri gadis itu ke belakang .  
"Ah, hebat sekali. .Sena Kobayakawa, eyeshield 21. ." gadis itu menyeringai seperti setan .  
"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sena tegas .  
"Ah, aku siswa baru Deimon kelas 1-2, namaku Rise Hiruma," jawab gadis itu santai . Namun ekspresi kaget dari Sena dkk tidak dapat dibendung . Tiba-tiba Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi & Yukimitsu muncul .  
"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Hiruma . Hiruma terkejut melihat gadis itu .  
"Kau. . ." gadis itu dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari Sena dan hendak menyerang Hiruma . Namun dengan mudah Hiruma menghindar .  
"Ngapain loe disini ?" tanya Hiruma .  
"Gue sekolah di sini sekarang, Youhi brengsek. ." Sena dkk masih termangu .  
"Kak Hiruma, dia. .dia siapanya kakak ?" tanya Monta .  
"Oh, si Rihiru brengsek ini. . Dia adik gue," jawab Hiruma santai sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu, Rise .  
"i. .iiiiiiiiiiiii"  
"Nggak mungkin max !!!!!!"  
"HA? HAA? HAAAAAAAAAAAAA????"  
"A..HA..HAA.."  
"FUGO ??"  
"YAAAAA ?!"  
Semuanya kaget . Hiruma punya adik ?  
"Heh, dan mulai saat ini, gue adalah Quarterback Deimon Devilbats yang baru. ." kata Rise lantang disambut dengan senyuman ala setan oleh Hiruma dan wajah mengenaskan dari Sena dkk. .

* * *

Author's Note :

Youhi = Youichi Hiruma [panggilan Rise buat kakaknya]

Rihiru = Rise Hiruma [panggilan Youichi buat adiknya]

My First Fanfic in FFN ! X3

Maaf kalo awal-awal ffnya masih buruk rupa. . .

Nanti pasti akan diperbaiki lagi

RnR ya ! ^^


End file.
